TE QUIERO
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Anthonyfic a reto apoyando a las compañeras. Una historia opcional de como cambian las cosas para formar otra nueva historia desde el comienzo del mismo anime. Deseando sea de su agrado...


**MINI FIC**

 _ **TE QUIERO**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 **Anthonyfic**

 **Clan Alba Highland´s Andrew**

 **Los personajes son de sus creadores originales, normalmente ni adapto ni escribo copias de historias, todas son de mi imaginación… inspiradas en algunos detalles pero la historia siempre varia y es diferente en cada fic que escribo, en esta ocasión… tomaremos la historia de Candy, y le daremos un giro inesperado, a partir de que Candy fue enviada a México por los Legan.**

 **Los cambios inician desde el correo de los Andrew, al ser detenido por madame Elroy y ser ella quien lo lee y no su sobrino William.**

Los jóvenes se despiden en una montaña cercana tocando sus gaitas, sin embargo uno de ellos, molesto, toma el auto de Stear y al encenderlo, los Cornwall intentan ayudar y huyen con él para darle alcance a la joven que aprecian.

Difícil la situación, Candy conoce a una familia y ella se resigna a lo que el futuro le depare, en un pueblo, el señor García bebe de más y ella al no saber porque no regresa, toma la iniciativa de irse en el carruaje que la ubica lejos de todos, al extraviarse en Texas.

Aquí comienza esa historia…

La idea original y retórica bien de las Scotts del grupo al que represento en este fic.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Candy?

\- No, mi Tía se disculpó con nosotros y dijo que la correspondencia se había empapado de té, que no había llegado con el Tío Abuelo.

\- Si, la escuche cuando te los comentaba Stear. Ahora le ha dado por querer enviarnos a un colegio, ayer mande un telegrama a mi Padre, me negué a ir con ustedes.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Stear, solo pienso en ella, como debe estar pasando incomodidades, odio a esos Legan, no soporto escuchar el nombre de Elisa y mucho menos sabiendo que fueron ellos quienes mintieron y la mandaron lejos, de mi.

Stear lo abrazaba en forma solidaria mientras quien guardaba silencio era Archie, también lloraba recordando los momentos alegres que paso desde que la había conocido, ahora era un bello recuerdo. Habían escapado, intentaron darle alcance, el auto se descompuso y ya nada pudieron hacer, el regaño fue culminado con enviarlos a un colegio en Inglaterra.

Anthony al contar con su padre, fue fácil evadir su situación, pero eso no amenoraba que ellos ya no volverían a ver a Candy.

Con el paso del tiempo, Los Cornwall se fueron al colegio a estudiar, Anthony viajo con su padre, quien le dio educación particular y estudios de administración.

Candy por su parte, tuvo mucha suerte, conoció nuevas personas, aprendió a manejar su carreta como un hogar a principio y al legar a un condado una mujer mayor la tomo como dama de compañía, Candy aprendía educación, lectura, actividades de una dama, y la mujer mayor estaba complacida, su único hijo se había ido fuera y le habían informado de su muerte hacía ya más de seis años.

\- Señora Rockwell, su pupila no aparece.

\- La envié al correo, mande llamar a mi abogado y ella fue a dejar unas cartas, pasará a comprar unos libros. Preparas su baño después de que regrese, Charlotte.

\- Si Madame.

El abogado y el administrador de madame Rockwell, acudían a la cita, donde recibían instrucciones de que Candy fuera adoptada como su hija y que recibiera los tratos formales que esta merecía. Las investigaciones de su nacimiento correrían por el orfelinato donde ella estuvo en Chicago, posterior a este, solicitarían sus papeles para la adopción legal de Candy Rockwell, quien recibiría pronto una dama extra de compañía y privilegios de ser la heredera de Madame Vivian Rockwell.

\- Se hará tal como usted lo solicite, madame. La señorita Candy es una joven muy agraciada, bajos su techo ha sido una bendición desde su llegada y nada me da más placer que ver que será su hija.

\- Gracias Charles. Bernardo, te pido mucha discreción, los hijos de mi prima Betty, querían tomar mi herencia, ahora que tengo a mi hija, quiero la protección que ella merece.

\- Así se hará. Ese par de hermanos, no merecen su protección, han despilfarrado la herencia de sus padres, hemos tenido problemas legales por sus costumbres bochornosas y en lo personal, agradezco que no me dejen bajo su mando,

\- Jamás te dejaría eso, los rumores que han llegado a mis oídos no solo me espantan a mí, sino a Candy, quien me ha dado algunas maneras de orientarlos, sin embargo ella no sabe que… árbol que nace torcido, solo para leña sirve.

\- La señorita, hace honor a su nombre, a todos, trata con respeto, ella comentaba en una reunión con sus amigas, que conoció a un par de hermanos tremendos, los metió en cintura, pero su venganza, fue mentir y meterla en problemas y así ella fue a ser vendida con un hombre que la llevarían a México. Madame Rockwell, sacaba el pañuelo y respondía,

\- Lo sé, ella me conto de quienes serían unos posibles hermanos adoptivos para ella, al final no la adoptaron, solo utilizaron su posición para humillarla y ponerla como parte del servicio doméstico.

Los dos hombres conocían a la joven que le daba calidad de vida a madame Rockwell y se había ganado la simpatía de todos en el condado, al rescatar a madame en una cabalgata donde su caballo se había topado con una serpiente. La ágil jovencita detuvo al corcel y lo dominaba con maestría, tranquilizándolo frente a todos los hombres que angustiados trataban de ayudar a su madame. Mientras la jovencita al detener el caballo se rasgaba sus prendas y aun con golpes, detenía al precioso corcel que también era una inversión muy costosa y amada por madame. Desde ese día Candy se quedaba como su protegida y sin tomar el titulo por seguro, ella se unió a ser parte del servicio, a convivir con todos a su alrededor y a darle a madame Vivian, una cariño sincero y sin conveniencias.

Candy en el pueblo, aprovechaba para enviar cartas personales, le escribía a Archie, a Alistar y a Anthony, las cartas llegarían al mayordomo y en ese momento quien estaba en la mansión era William, al abrir el cajón encontraba las cartas que remitían a su nombre y habían sido abiertas. Dándose cuenta de la falta de su Tía y el abuso de esta para con sus sobrinos. Tomaba las cartas de Candy y las enlazaba a una más donde explicaba la situación y como este se haría cargo pronto de la administración de la fortuna, al ver que si esto pasaba con unas cartas, que no estaría sucediendo con otros detalles en la fortuna Andrew.

La felicidad se hizo enorme, al recibir carta de su Tío William con una sorpresa agradable en ella, al ver la letra de Candy por primera vez. Anthony besaba y bailaba emocionado al saber que estaba en América y no en México, que estaba feliz y que vivía bien en compañía de una dama importante, Candy le relataba todo lo que había vivido en esos cuatro años, resumidos en felicidad al tener a una mujer mayor que la amaba como si fuera una hija.

Para Alistar y Archie, fue muy importante saber de Candy, de su Tío William, quien no era Tío Abuelo y que anunciaba su próxima presentación para culminar y finalizar la fortuna de los Andrew en su poder.

\- Lo ves Stear, no era un tío abuelo, era el hermano de mi Tía Rosemary. Porque nos mentiría de esa manera, Tía Elroy.

\- Según explica mi Tío William, fue para protegerlo, pero al ver nuestras cartas abiertas en un cajón, fue suficiente para llamar a su administrador y ver los detalles de la situación.

\- Aquí explotará pronto la información de la guerra, mi Tío se encuentra tomando cartas para que regresemos a casa. Y estoy cansado de estar aquí, con él, cómo Patriarca, podemos trabajar a su lado, posiblemente Anthony también regrese.

\- No lo sé, supe que su padre se puso enfermo, Anthony está llevando la administración de los negocios desde hace dos años.

\- Y nosotros aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, viendo como esos engreídos dueños del colegio y ese rebelde toman por divertirse en este lugar.

\- Ni tan divertido, hay una señorita que…

\- ¡Stear!

\- La conocí en el baile, es muy linda.

\- La joven Britter me envía dulces cartas, pero no quiero pensar en ella, que tal y… Candy está libre.

\- Si, hermano, sobre todo que Anthony también se encuentra libre y cerca de ella.

\- Tienes razón. Estoy seguro que irá a buscarla, nos ganará de nuevo a Candy.

\- A Candy nadie la gana, Archie. Ella admiraba a Anthony, era solo ver como brillaban sus ojos cuando lo ve.

\- Y no podrá ser que… haya recapacitado y…

\- Si, supongo que eres un hombre muy atractivo, tanto para enfrentarte a Anthony, quien la amaba desde siempre.

\- ¡Stear!

\- ¿Si, Archie?

\- De nuevo, tienes razón. Lo mejor será regresar, habrá más chicas que conocer en América.

La guerra, con los alemanes, daba inicio. Stear y Archie junto a muchos estudiantes de Inglaterra salieron de Europa para ser protegidos por sus familias en América. El Patriarca de los Andrew, era un joven tal y como ellos, pronto se hicieron unidos a él, pero Anthony no regresó a Lakewood, el si la fue a buscar.

En un paseo matutino, Candy acompañaba a Madame Vivian a un desayuno con sus amigas, ella estaba aprendiendo etiqueta y le gustaba complacer a la señora que tanto la había ayudado.

\- mira Candy, ellas son mis amigas, Betty, Rose y Olivia.

\- Un placer conocerlas. Beatriz Mirlo, observaba que Candy era una chica hermosa y comentaba,

\- Querida Vivian, tienes razón, tu protegida Candy, es toda una belleza, este fin de semana vendrán mis sobrinos, con gusto podría presentarlos con ella. Candy se ruborizaba y en la puerta del restaurant, entraba Anthony, quien decidió a encontrarla, buscaba por todas las mesas, donde le habían dicho el mayordomo de la mansión donde Candy vivía.

Candy por su parte, se quedaba callada al no saber que responder, solo bajaba el rostro, en un giro, encontraba la mirada color cielo de un joven alto delgado y una hermosa sonrisa,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Anthony!

Ambos caminaban a su encuentro, siendo estos los protagonistas principales de las miradas de todos en el restaurant. Madame Vivian, notaba que el joven portaba un buen aspecto, traje costoso y conocía a su protegida. Ella por su parte dejaba de caminar para correr entre las personas y se lanzaba a sus brazos. Así Anthony la levantaba con felicidad, sin importarles las miradas de quienes se encontraban ahí.

Después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada, los comentarios y susurros dejaron de serlos, para distraer a la joven pareja, quien ruborizados, se iban hasta donde Madame Vivían sonreía esperando ser presentada,

\- Madame Vivían, èl es Anthony Brower, mi amigo de la infancia.

\- Un placer conocerlo, caballero.

\- El placer es mío, pase a su hogar y me dijeron donde podría encontrarlas, he vendido por Candy, para regresarla a su nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Perdón? La señorita Candy, es ahora una Rockwell y es mi hija adoptiva, su hogar es el mío.

El rostro de asombro de ambos, fue de seriedad. Después de las demás presentaciones, Anthony acompañaba a Candy y a su madre adoptiva para continuar con la charla que ya se volvía más seria.

Al saber que Anthony acababa de perder a su padre y tenía que presentarse en Chicago con su Tío William, llevando a Candy junto a él. Madame Vivian se oponía determinante, a lo que Anthony ofrecía casarse con ella para tal efecto y poderla llevar a su lado.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Lo siento, Candy. Me prometía a mi mismo que si te encontraba, no te volvería a perder jamás, ya no tengo a mis padres y sè que naciste sin ellos, ahora tu madre adoptiva está preocupada por ti, y estoy completamente de acuerdo que no eres una niña, así que, si Madame Vivian me lo permite, ofreceré mis credenciales y mis cartas de recomendación al pertenecer a la familia Andrew, por tal motivo, en cuanto se lleve a cabo el matrimonio, Candy pertenecerá a mi familia.

Madame Vivían analizaba detalladamente la propuesta del joven, sus motivos para llevarla con él y no querer salir de Texas, hasta conseguir llevarse a su hija adoptiva, ella no olvidaba que Candy podría tener problemas con los sobrinos de ella, por conveniencia aceptaba la idea de casarla, pero antes tenía que escuchar a su hija, ahora que no solo se enteraba que la había adoptado sino que estaba recibiendo una propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Bien, hija, ¿Te agrada la propuesta?

\- No esperaba esto, pero es muy agradable saber que usted me tiene e n su familia y que mi mejor amigo, ha venido por mí, como me lo prometió cuando era una niña.

\- Bien, Señor Brower, ahora esperara a mis administradores para el trámite legal de los documentos y, en cuanto la boda religiosa, podré darle a mi hija.

\- Tendrá que ser cuanto antes, he sido requerido en Chicago, para la presentación de mi Tío, William Albert Andrew, y nada me daría más gusto que llevar a Candy conmigo, como mi esposa.

En un tiempo de una semana, los papeles estaban listos, la boda religiosa fue sencilla, madame Vivian, fue invitada a la presentación del Patriarca de los Andrew, como suegra de Anthony.

En el viaje en tren, Candy estaba avergonzada, se había quedado sola con Anthony por primera vez, ahora que se encontraban casados.

\- Candy, gracias por aceptar todo esto, tan pronto.

\- ¡Oh Anthony! Yo… estoy muy agradecida que me hayas elegido, no sabía que Madame Vivian, me había adoptado legalmente,

\- Candy, créeme que cuando mi Tío me reciba, no espera que llegue como un hombre tan afortunado, Madame Vivian, me ha dejado tu fortuna a mi cargo, y es demasiada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, Candy. Se puede decir que aun con los efectos de la guerra, nosotros estaremos bien, mi Tío no tendrá problemas en aceptar mi matrimonio.

\- No había pensado en ello.

\- Ya estamos casados, no puede decir nada. Pero si me gustaría presentarte como mi esposa, además, Stear y Archie, estarán ahí.

\- ¡Stear y Archie! ¡Qué alegría!

\- No lo digas así, me pondré celoso.

\- ¡Oh Anthony! Tengo muchos años de no verlos.

Anthony cuidadoso cerraba las cortinas de la puerta y la ventana, colocaba el cerrojo y tomaba por sorpresa los labios de Candy. Estaban en su viaje de bodas, aun con su suegra de compañía, el solicitaba un vagón para viajar cómodos y tener acceso a su esposa.

Ella feliz, aun en su viaje en tren, aceptaba los cuidados y mimos de su marido, eran muy jóvenes, pero ambos se amaban con mucho cuidado y ternura, consumando así el matrimonio, en un viaje tan largo de Texas a Chicago, haciendo varias paradas, para conocer lugares y paisajes maravillosos. Mismos que Madame Vivian, al ser tan mayor gozaba de viajar por primera vez, aunque fuera de suegra estorbosa, deseaba saber cómo era la familia de su hija, y hacer un poco de espacio para pasear.

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

\- Buenos días, creo que, es muy tarde y ya debieron servir el desayuno, no nos presentamos a…

\- Nos lo traerán aquí, mande avisar que no desayunaríamos en el vagón del restaurant.

\- ¡Qué pena! Con Madame Vivían.

\- Le dije que me sentía indispuesto, y que me cuidarías.

\- ¿Me justificaste? Muchas gracias, es que, suelo ser muy dormilona y… nos dormimos muy tarde.

\- Espero que puedas dormir mucho en mis brazos. Ella se ruborizaba, y el le daba un beso en su frente, para ayudarla a levantarse del sillón que se acomodaba como su cama, después abría la puerta, pasando un carrito con alimentos, para ambos.

Los días fueron disfrutados por ambos de su largo viaje, a tal grado que llegaban dos días antes de la presentación, con la sorpresa de que Anthony llegaba con su familia.

En la mansión Andrew, Sara preparaba a Elisa para presentarla con Anthony y pedirle al patriarca que los comprometiera en matrimonio para unir la fortuna Legan con la Brower, desconociendo que este ya se había casado.

William no recibía a su Tía Elroy, quien había solicitado una reunión urgente con él, sin embargo con la llegada de los Cornwall, esta se posponía hasta después de la presentación oficial.

La llegada de Candy ya convertida en dama, hacía que al recoger su cabello, no fuera reconocida por nadie ahí entre la familia, todo el tiempo era acompañada por su madre, quien no la dejaba ni un minuto, por orden de su yerno, al ser llamado a una reunión con su Tío y sus primos.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Tío!

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Stear, Archie!

La plática antes de la presentación, hablaba de los problemas económicos e los que se encontraban, hasta que Anthony comentaba,

\- Bueno, me case en Texas y mi esposa es muy rica, me dejo en una posición privilegiada en estos momentos, así que, Creo que podemos unirnos y solventar los problemas juntos, para eso estamos en familia. William asombrado por que su joven sobrino llegaba casado, lo felicitaba y además venía muy solvente económicamente, cuando él estaba tan preocupado por la muerte de su cuñado.

Archie sonriente agregaba,

\- Te casaste y yo preocupado por no acercarme a Candy, me has dejado el camino libre.

\- No, Archie, mi esposa es Candy, esta con su madre adoptiva, y he puesto varios sirvientes a custodiarla, para que no la molesten los Legan si llegan a reconocerla.

Los tres hombres se sorprendían al saber que gracias a la pequeña pecosa, Anthony ahora era muy rico, y casado, William aprovechaba para leer el documento de los Legan solicitando la unión matrimonial de Anthony y Elisa. Eso molestaba a los tres jóvenes, al recordar como mintieron para que Candy fuera vendida y enviada a México.

\- Dejemos los malos ratos en el pasado, vayamos tranquilos a la presentación, antes por favor Anthony, preséntame a tu familia, no puedo ir allá sin saber que mi familia ha crecido ya.

Ambos hombres caminaban por los pasillos, para entrar a las habitaciones de Anthony y su esposa, a quien presentaba amable con William, este al ver el parecido con su hermana, lo manifestaba y besaba sus manos, Candy al saber que era el tío de su esposo, lo abrazaba feliz, por ser ahora Tío de ella también.

\- Mire Madame Vivian…

\- No Candy, mejor será que me digas madre, porque aquí están los jóvenes que te molestaban y te vendieron, así sabrán que estás conmigo. Anthony molesto respondía,

\- No se preocupe, ahora será la Sra. Brower, y es una Andrew también, al pertenecer a esta familia, ellos no tendrán acceso ni presentación con mi esposa. William intervenía,

\- No, Anthony, mejor es que si la presentes, así sabrán que no puedes contraer nupcias con Elisa.

La presentación se llevaba a cabo y bajo la escalera donde bajaba el Patriarca, este era acompañado pro Candy y Anthony, quienes bajaban los tres juntos.

\- Les presentó a mi sobrino Anthony Brower y a su esposa, mi sobrina Candy de Brower.

Un sonido chillón y un grito ahogado, daba lugar a un golpe, al ver al fondo a Elisa caer desmayada en pleno salón.

La fiesta se dio con mucha alegría, el baile fue un broche de oro para todos, la depresión de la guerra afectaba a muchas empresas, los Andrew salieron a flote en Chicago, gracias a la inversión matrimonial de Anthony y su esposa Candy.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Otro reto? Si, uno muy especial para mi, aceptar que todo se puede es un regalo precioso.**_

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado este minific, que esta completo, que no se tardarán años en leerlo y que no es intencional hacerlo de mi parte**_

 _ **Gracias por escribirme, por registrarse para poder enviarme un mensaje, y por opinar libremente en cual es tu fic favorito.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
